I don't have a name for this soooo let's call it Charley
by Stran9eChild
Summary: Word gets out that the man in the hut has a crush on Daddles, an original plan to rid the island of Naughty by using Daddles is abandoned when Daddles warms up to him, as does the island. Trembles thinks the island gone mad.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I wrote this on my laptop then rewrote it word for word on my phone just to upload it... Please forgive the weird way I went about it. also please forgive the short chapters. They are one shots._

Daddles wasn't doing much that day, he was planning Trembles return party. Everyone was excited for the teal haired man's return, Wondering what he had been up to. Daddles had heard about different people up to different stuff. Fluffy had been working on a giant robot brain, Chubby was working on another public event for his campaign, Nibbles was still doing cooking lessons, and so on and so forth. Daddles hated to think about how these events had gone horribly wrong due to one single man. He shuddered at the memory of his own birthday party. Apparently Chubby had confronted Naughty when he tried to crash it. Claiming he only wanted to drop off a gift for Daddles. The lime green haired man was lucky to get away with a few bruises. He was never seriously hurt in any of Naughty's rages. Usually only shaken.

"Daddles," Daddles jumped, snapping from his train of thought, and looked up to find the mayor himself looking down at him, " I got a job for you," Daddles blinked.

"I'm kinda busy,"

"Oh it won't take too much of your time," Chubby said. Daddles sighed and set his pencil down. There was no telling the mayor 'no' after all.

"Yes?" He asked. Chubby straightened up.

" My sources have recently discovered that Naughty has a little crush on one of the Islanders," he said, Daddles hummed.

" That is unfortunate for them," he stated, not really caring. Chubby sensed this.

" So we went through some records to see if he spares one of the islanders. " The ginger continue. Daddles hummed again, " and we found that there is usually one person who almost never has a confrontation with Naughty, he scares them but not enough to drive insane, and never injures them," Daddles hummed a third time, trying to guess who this person would be, "and we've found multiple accounts where's he's barricaded this person off from dangerous areas like when Nibbles accidentally raised the dead." Daddles had missed most of that, he ran into a cabin to hide and when he tried to leave he found had been locked in, " and during the alien invasion," Daddles shuddered at that memory.

He had been brain washed and one moment he was patrolling, the next Sunbeam and Giggles were pulling him out of a locker, " Are you catching my drift yet?" Chubby asked. Daddles blinked at him, then realization hit him. His face heated up.

" M-Me?!" He stuttered. Chubby smirked at him, making him feel stupid, and nodded.

" I think we can use that but I need you to play the part," he said slowly. Daddles swallowed.

"What do I have to do?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: as you may have guessed by now this is an AU. Daddles is popular but not a Dick. UPDATE AN: Hey I finally continued this! Sorry I took so long and I hope you enjoy!_

Daddles swallowed hard as he approached the hut door. His heart was racing. He raised his shaking hand and knocked. There was a pause. Long enough for Daddles to pray the shaved headed man wasn't home. His hopes fell when the door opened, and a tall tan man looked down at him with surprised brown eyes. Daddles swallowed again.

" Uh A-a little bird told me. You-"

" Chubby put you up to this didn't he," Naughty as he leaned on the door frame lazily. As if bored. Daddles shook his head.

"NO! No I-I really-" Naughty cut him off again, sighing loudly. He stepped aside and gestured for Daddles to come in.

" Well if you're going to insist on reading your script you may as well come inside so you it looks like it's working," he said dully. Daddles hesitated, looking at the door frame as if it would eat him, " you don't have to," Naughty reminded him. Daddles swallowed and stepped inside. Naughty shut the door behind him and started for the wood stove and the cupboard while Daddles looked around.

It was a small room. A bed in the corner against the wall the door was on, a wood stove opposite of the window beside the bed, a small round table. There was even a little fridge designed to look like that weird arcade game. Above each window was a small shelf as well as a chest at the foot of his bed.

"So let me guess," Naught said, putting a kettle on the wood stove as he spoke, " Chubby found out I had feelings for someone on the island and he thinks it's you," he started digging through the cupboard, " and he wants you to pretend to be in love with me, am I right?" He glanced at Daddles, who flinched, " you can be honest, I'm not mad." He pulled out two small boxes, "Figured this would happen eventually," he held out the boxes for Daddles to see. They were tea boxes.

"Rasberry or mint?" Naughty asked. Daddles remained silent. Confusion on his face. He collapsed into a chair beside the table. Starring. Why was Naughty being so nice about this? Long after the silence got awkward naughty tossed the mint back into the cupboard, " Rasberry it is then."

He set two cups aside then sat across from Daddles. Daddles waited a little longer before he worked up the nerve to speak.

" S-So... It's not me?" Daddles asked. Naughty smirked, but in a different way than Chubby. Chubby's smirk made you feel stupid. Naughty made you feel like he was letting you in on a joke.

"Oh no it's you," he said hands behind his head. His brown bear tattoo on his shoulder seem to glare at Daddles. Boy was Daddles thankful for his slightly long hair. Hid his face pretty well." I honestly tried not to hurt you as much as I did, and I'm really sorry about that," he sounded sorry. Regretful.

" But why do you... Like me?" Daddles asked, " why not one of the girls o-or the other guys?" Naughty shrugged.

" Heart wants what the heart wants, but I'm not stupid," Naughty sighed, " I put you through a lot of trama. How could anyone fall for someone after that," Naughty looked so sad it made Daddles chest hurt. Then the kettle whistled, and Naughty smiled, " Tell chubby nice try though. I know how Fatso is,"

Naughty poured the water into the cups then passed Daddles his.

"Thanks," Daddles said sheepishly. Naughty dipped his teabag.

" Eh might as well make it look like you tried, i know how fatso is,"Naughty said taking a sip of his own and nearly broke the cup, as he set it down. His tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"Ah, ah, Too hot!" Naughty exclaimed, except his tongue was still out so it sounded like "poo hop". Daddles giggled making Naughty pause. If Daddles didn't know better he'd say his face flushed too, " what's so funny my dead tongue or my fatso comment?" Naughty asked. Daddles covered his mouth suddenly. His eyes wide. Naughty's smile fell. He sighed shaking his head.

" See this is why I don't think you could have feelings for me," he said, Daddles blinked, "Your too afraid of me, it doesn't matter how many professionals I see, you've seen what I can do... " Daddles gaped at him.

"Professionals?" He echoed. Naughty rolled his eyes. Right, no one noticed I was gone, " he muttered, " Yeah I left for about a year, they say I suffer from Schizophrenia... So I heard this voice and everything was... Weird," Daddles waited for him to elaborate. He didn't.

" Naughty I had no idea-" there was a knock on the door. Naughty raised an eyebrow, and stood up.

" You've been here too long they think you're dead," Naughty stage whispered as he checked the window," yup called it, ONE MOMENT, JUST LET ME HIDE THE BODY!" He shouted, then pulled the door open a cop stood on the steps.

" , may I ask where Daddles- oh," he cut off when he spotted Daddles in his chair, "Daddles is this man holding you hostage," Daddles stood.

" No... I came here willingly," Daddles informed him. Naughty scoffed.

" You better go anyway, thanks for stopping by," Daddles paused at the door.

" Let's do this again," he offered. No stuttered. No show of fear. Naughty hesitated, then smiled.

" You Know where to find me," then he shut the door. The cop gave Daddles an uneasy look as they left the hut.

" I wouldn't recomend going back Daddles," The cop said. Daddles hummed.

" noted," The cop shrugged and left. Chubby approached him.

" Well?!" He said, Daddles inhaled.

" I knocked on the door he opened, the door, I started to say what you told me to say, and then," Chubby broke into a grin, " He said tell Chubby nice try," Chubby's face fell.

" Thats it," He asked, annoyance in his voice. Daddles nodded.

" I tried to convince him but he didn't believe me so he invited me in I talked to him, then the cop thought I was in there too long so I left," Chubby growled and grabbed Daddles by his front.

" So basically you gave up," He snarled. Daddles' eyes went wide.

" W-Well no! I didn't give up I just- He-he had the whole plan figured out, he wasnt' listening, I had to convince him that I really wanted to see him again-"

" Wait, what was that?" Chubby asked. Daddles swallowed.

" I told him I wanted to see him again, because I do, I wanted to get to know him more," Chubby's grin was back.

" You're a genius, dart around the truth, you're not lying but-"

" Thats not-" Chuby dropped him, he fell back onto his butt looked up at Chubby.

" Keep going with the plan, don't let him know what your up to, keep pretending you don't want to do what I say,"

" But I-" Chubby was already walking away.

" Good job," Daddles sighed, and shrugged.


End file.
